Nostradamus
by Delphlys
Summary: Voldemort n'est plus. Le monde magique peut enfin vivre en paix, traquant les derniers mangemorts. Cependant, de nouvelles révélations vont mettre en péril cette sérénité juste retrouvée. Les moldus savent. Ils connaissent leur existence, et cela sonne le départ d'un nouveau conflit. [année 2089]
1. Chapter 1

**NB** : Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, basée sur un futur possible pour le monde de la magie. Ici vous trouverez le prologue ET le premier chapitre, je trouvais que le prologue seul ne suffirait pas à nourrir votre appétit de lecteur ;)

Bonne lecture à tous … et n'oubliez pas que les review font vivre les FanFiction ;)

* * *

PROLOGUE

_« La vérité est un fruit qui ne doit être cueilli que s'il est tout à fait mûr »_ Voltaire

**Avril-Août 2089**

LE PREMIER MINISTRE ANGLAIS EN DÉROUTE

_Hier soir, coup de théâtre. Lors d'un communiqué de Presse, Arnold Dillinger, notre premier ministre, affirme que notre société est menacée par des sorciers qui vivent parmi nous. Un ministre voulut calmer ses ardeurs et lui enlever le micro des mains, mais il ne reçut qu'un coup de poing phénoménal du Prime Minister. Ce dernier fut contrôlé et mis à terre par des policiers présents avant que des infirmiers ne lui injecte un tranquillisant et le conduise directement à l'hôpital Saint-Claire. _

ARNOLD DILINGER INTERNÉ

_Le 10 Downing Street est à nouveau libre puisque le chef du gouvernement de Sa Majesté est déclaré inapte à servir le Pays. Demain, il sera transféré dans une clinique psychiatrique où il recevra tous les soins nécessaires. Cependant, le mystère reste entier. Qui a bien pu lui mettre une telle idée en tête ?_

MATHIAS, LE MINISTRE IDÉAL ?

_Mathis McCarter est en pôle position des sondages pour succéder à Dillinger. Très aimé du peuple, mais aussi de la reine, il a toutes les chances d'être élu et aussi de rassurer les anglais qui avaient été secoués par les derniers scandales._

LA MALÉDICTION DU 10 DOWNING STREET

_Le jour suivant son élection, le Prime Minister McCarter a repris les propos de son prédécesseur sur la sorcellerie. Alors que lui aussi passe un séjour à Saint-Claire, une enquête est en cours. Et d'après certaines sources, des agents auraient été vus au domicile. Certains disent que c'est le MI5 … Rien n'est encore sûr ! Nos envoyés spéciaux sont sur le fils et font tout pour nous transmettre les informations. _

LES U.S.A. ENTRENT EN SCÈNE

_Des agents de la CIA sont intervenus sur la scène britannique et ils enquêtent toujours dans les bureaux du Premier Ministre (ancien). Les policiers anglais sont hors course et sont rentrés chez eux. Que pensez de cette intervention américaine sur le sol anglais ? L'affaire deviendrait-elle internationale ? _

LES SORCIERS SONT PARMI NOUS

_Après avoir fouillé le bureau de fond en comble et analysé plusieurs photos, les agents américains ont découvert un tableau pour le moins étrange. _

_"Sur plusieurs photos, on pouvait voir les premiers ministres dans leur bureau avec en arrière plan le tableau d'un homme accoudé sur un bureau et semblant réfléchir. Cependant pendant les fouilles, nous avons remarqué que ledit tableau était vide."_

_Un voleur s'amuserait donc à tourner nos ministres en bourrique ?_

_"Alors, par simple précaution, nous avons voulu y mettre le feu et c'est alors que le personnage est réapparu. Il nous parlait."_

_Ces paroles peuvent paraître complètement folle mais des caméras étaient présentes, des journalistes ont assisté à la scène. La CIA ne voulait pas prendre le risque que cette magie s'envole sans laisser de trace. _

_"Des personnes sont alors apparues de nulle part pour nous attaquer. Ils ont eu certain d'entre nous qui ne se souviennent plus de rien, mais heureusement, nous étions nombreux et bien formés. Ils se sont enfuis sans nous avoir tous touché et nous avons même quelques échantillons sanguins."_

_Ainsi, les sorciers existent bel et bien et cohabitent avec nous depuis longtemps sans que nous le sachions. Demain, Arnold Dillinger sortira de sa prison avec les plates excuses du gouvernement et de la reine elle-même. _

D'un geste souple du poignet, le lecteur envoya valser les journaux sur le lit aux draps immaculés. Une odeur stérile flottait dans la pièce, un peu comme dans les hôpitaux. Sauf que ce n'était pas réellement un hôpital, c'était plutôt une clinique, ou pour être plus direct, un asile pour les fous. Et le patient qui se trouvait dans cette pièce, ou cette cellule, se prénommait Arnold. Oui, LE Arnold, celui que l'on avait pris pour un détraqué. Mais maintenant, ils savaient. Des sorciers vivaient avec nous et chercher à intervenir dans leur gouvernement en cachant leurs meurtres par des accidents de la vie courante : une fuite de gaz, un feu d'appartement à cause d'une bougie trop près des rideaux … C'en était assez, il fallait que tout cela cesse et que leurs actions soient dévoilées au grand jour.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Il allait leur faire payer à tous, à tous ces gens qui l'avaient pris pour un fou et qui l'avait fait interner de force. Il allait se venger de ce gouvernement et prendre les choses en main.

/… … … … /

_Sorciers et sorcières,_

_L'heure est grave. En ce 18 Août 2089, le monde moldu connaît désormais notre existence avec certitude. Nos nettoyeurs n'ont pu effacer la mémoire de tous lors de l'incident politique et notre existence a été révélée au grand jour sans que l'on puisse réagir. Comme autrefois, il va falloir se faire discret. Si vous voyagez dans des zones moldus, tachez de respecter leur mode vestimentaire, cherchez à parler comme eux ou si vous n'y connaissez rien, ne vous faites pas remarquer. Leur mentalité est plus évoluée qu'aux temps anciens, ils ne croiront plus aussi facilement à de simples tours de passe-passe. _

_Dans l'attente d'une amélioration de la situation, sorciers et sorcières, faites attention. _

Le ministre de la magie s'en alla sous les murmures de l'assistance. Son discours en avait effrayé plus d'un. Les journalistes s'empressèrent de recopier le discours mot pour mot et de l'envoyer aux maisons d'édition pour faire parvenir la nouvelle à toute l'Angleterre, puis à la Grande Bretagne, et au monde entier. Tout le monde devait se méfier, surtout que les moldus avaient des moyens de les repousser, ils l'avaient déjà prouvé !

* * *

CHAPITRE I

_« Qu'il était bleu, le ciel, et grand, l'espoir !_

_L'espoir a fui, vaincu, vers le ciel noir. »_ Paul Verlaine

Septembre 2089

- Pourquoi une femme, patron ?

C'était au moins la dixième personne qui lui posait la question, et comme les dix dernière fois, Dillinger claqua des doigts en laissant son index en l'air. Cet avertissement suffit pour faire taire le curieux qui se contenta de suivre son boss sans un mot. L'endroit était sombre, sans aucune chaleur et une odeur pestilentielle planait dans l'atmosphère, et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas encore entrés au cœur de la prison. Ils traversèrent de nombreux corridors où les femmes venaient s'accrocher aux barreaux pour le narguer, leur cracher à la figure et leur jeter des insanités. Un gardien leur ouvrit alors l'accès à la section A qui contrasté fortement avec la section précédente. Silencieuse, pas un bruit, à peine éclairée et de multiples cellules très espacées aux murs épais. Leur guide les conduisit alors au bout du couloir, dans la dernière cellule, celle qui était le plus à l'écart. Le gardien s'arrêta devant ladite cellule et composa un code tout en présentant sa main sur un capteur d'empreintes digitales. Seules quelques rares personnes pouvait ouvrir le sas. D'un geste de la tête, il invita l'ex premier ministre à entrer dans ce petit espace qui séparait le couloir de la cellule. Là, une chaise l'attendait et debout au milieu de la cellule, droite et fière, le regard perçant, se trouvait la femme qu'il recherchait. Elle l'attendait et étrangement, Arnold sentit une poussée d'adrénaline augmenter son rythme cardiaque. La peur ? Non, plutôt de l'excitation. En voyant son dossier, il pensait qu'elle était la personne qui convenait le mieux parmi les autres détenues, mais en la voyant, il la trouva tout simplement parfaite.

- Que me vaut la présence de notre ancien premier ministre ?

Encore mieux. Arnold laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'asseyait tranquillement sur la modeste chaise qui n'attendait que lui. Il ramena alors sur ses genoux une petite mallette noir qu'il transportait jusque là et en sortit un dossier qu'il consulta sans se préoccuper d'elle.

- Double homicides volontaires, plusieurs vols dont un avec arme blanche, arrêtée pour possession de drogue, navettes entre différentes familles d'accueil et pour finir meurtre d'un groupe d'adolescent pris au piège dans une maison dont vous avez mis le feu. Dites moi, votre « cursus » est plutôt … varié !

La prisonnière resta silencieuse, se contentant de le fixer inlassablement, le regard vide sans une seule once d'émotion. Le sourire d'Arnold ne fit que s'accentuer tandis qu'il rangeait le dossier dans sa mallette.

- Et … d'après le rapport de prison, vous avez la réputation d'être, comment dire, coriace.

Toujours aucun mot de la part de la jeune fille. Alors Arnold Dillinger sortit de sa mallette un autre dossier.

- D'abord vous avez été envoyée dans un centre de redressement et suite à vos nombreuses fugues et agissement à l'encontre de vos camarades, vous avez été envoyée dans un centre pénitencier, ici-même. Et depuis, vous avez été envoyée dans la section des criminelles les plus dangereuses, alors que vous n'aviez que 19ans. Vous avez …

- Venez-en au fait, Dillinger, j'ai horreur qu'on tourne autour du pot, dit-elle d'une voix tranchante, interrompant le manège d'Arnold.

Dillinger sortit encore une fois un dossier, le dernier puisqu'il ferma sa mallette et se rapprocha de la grille qui le séparer de la jeune femme. Il passa alors ledit dossier à travers les barreau.

- Je veux acheter votre liberté.

Le sourcil de l'emprisonnée se leva, signe de son scepticisme, mais malgré tout, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, au plus près des barreaux pour se rapprocher plus encore du ministre. Son regard s'ancra dans le sien l'espace de quelques secondes, provoquant chez lui un léger malaise avant qu'elle ne saisisse enfin le dossier. Elle l'ouvrit toujours en lui jetant un coup d'œil, puis elle se plongea dans la lecture, fronçant de temps à autre les sourcils. A la fin de sa lecture, elle leva les yeux vers lui. C'était deux saphirs brillant d'une lueur dangereuse, c'était d'ailleurs la seule expression que l'on pouvait déchiffrer chez elle, juste cette flamme dansante que l'on pouvait voir chez les félins lorsqu'ils fixaient leur proie.

- Vous avez un stylo ?

Elle acceptait de travailler pour lui en échange de sa liberté. C'était vraiment parfait. Dillinger sortit de la poche de son veston un stylo plume avec une pointe en argent. Sa futur employée le regarda sans rien dire avant d'apposer sa signature à la fin du dossier.

- Dites bonjour à votre nouvelle vie, Azraël !

Ce nom lui allait à la perfection. Tandis que le gardien ouvrait la cellule de la jeune femme, cette dernière eut un sourire étrange, un sourire qui dénotait sur ce visage doux encadré par des cheveux d'or. Oui vraiment, ce nom était parfait pour elle.

/… … … … /

- C'est quoi l'affaire cette fois-ci ?

- Trois tentatives d'homicide à Saint James Park, tir longue portée, en à peine cinq minutes.

Les trois hommes présents ouvrirent le dossier contenant les éléments de l'enquête.

- En quoi cela nous concerne ?

C'était le plus vieux d'entre eux qui avait parlé. Il était plutôt mince et grand mais avec une carrure plutôt athlétique. Il était un peu du genre ''le grand costaud de la bande qui fou des coup de poing à la volée'', c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était dans sa jeunesse. Ici, tout le monde l'appelait le Bourbon Kid. Ce surnom reste un peu un mystère pour ceux qui travaillent avec lui.

La jeune femme qui avait apporté le dossier eu un sourire en coin en voyant leur scepticisme. Elle sortit alors du dossier des photos qu'elle étala en éventail sur la petite table en verre.

- Aucune balle n'a été découvert dans leurs corps.

- Un sorcier ? Pourquoi un sorcier s'attaquerait-il à des humains, de cette manière. C'est bien la première fois que l'on voit ce genre de situation ici !

L'œil, tel était son surnom. La raison était simple : il avait perdu l'usage de son œil gauche. Pourquoi, personne ici ne le savait. Mais il y avait aussi une autre raison : aucun détail ne lui échappait, une sorte de mémoire visuelle exploitée à son plus haut niveau. Il pouvait résoudre les anagrammes les plus compliqués en moins de deux secondes, déchiffrer des codes secrets en peu de temps. C'était un véritable génie.

Le plus jeune de la troupe s'avança pour détailler les photos, les remuer dans tous les sens et les rassembler dans un ordre que lui seul comprenait. Dans le service, tous le monde l'appelait Nerd pour son coté un peu asocial et très porté sur l'informatique, et son écoté très étrange aussi. Aucune information ne lui échappait. Certains disaient que le gouvernement l'avait coffré pour avoir cracké des documents top secret, du genre la vérité sur l'assassinat de Kennedy ou bien l'affaire Roswell.

- Nous avons en tout six victimes en plus des trois d'aujourd'hui. Toutes les victimes ont été atteintes à l'abdomen, sauf la première qui est décédée suite à ses blessures. Aucun lien entre les victimes.  
- Comment travailler avec aussi peu d'information, s'indigna le Bourbon Kid. Nous ne savons même pas comment il agit.

- Parfois ce n'est pas ce que fait le coupable qui révèle son profil mais plutôt ce qu'il ne fait pas, déclara une voix derrière eux.

- Patron, s'exclamèrent les trois hommes tout en se levant de leur siège par respect pour leur supérieur.

D'un geste de la main, ce dernier les incita à se rasseoir, et derrière lui se tenait une jeune femme et c'est elle qui attira l'attention, pas l'arrivée du patron. Ils ne se posèrent même pas la question de sa présence ici. En vérité, il venait très peu sur leur lieu de travail. Il s'agissait d'une cave immense aménagée avec les dernières technologies, des ordinateurs ultra puissants, des armes, des outils de détections, des microscopes de pointe. La même question tournait en boucle dans leur esprit, que venait faire une aussi jolie fille ici. Elle paraissait tellement fragile, de petite taille, à la limite de la maigreur, et pourtant, quelque chose chez elle dérangeait. Elle avait un regard magnifique, d'un bleu profond mais vide, sans aucune émotion, à vous glacer le sang, et pourtant, elle avait une attirance magnétique, si bien qu'aucun ne pu détourner les yeux, sauf quand les saphirs se posèrent sur eux.

- Je vous présente Azraël, elle fera partie de l'équipe désormais.

Nerd fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom que le patron avait donné à la jeune femme. Oui, c'était bien lui qui les avait nommé ainsi puisqu'il était le seul à connaître leur histoire. Il leur avait offert une nouvelle vie, et une nouvelle identité, ainsi qu'un travail. Que demander de mieux ? Alors il ne fit aucun objection à la venue de sa nouvelle collègue et se pencha à nouveau sur le dossier. Les deux autres se contentèrent simplement de hocher la tête en guise de bienvenue, signe auquel elle répondit lentement.

D'une démarche à la fois franche et légère, Azraël s'avança jusqu'à eux pour se pencher également sur l'affaire. Rapidement, les yeux parcoururent les quelques lignes et analysèrent les photos.

- Il ne cherche pas à tuer, juste à blesser. A chaque fois, c'est l'abdomen qui est touché, suffisamment pour être emmené à l'hôpital et causé la mort, mais pas assez pour tuer directement.

Sa voix était tout comme elle, à la fois envoûtante, avec un petit accent chantant, mais tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas tellement, elle était en train de détailler le profil du sorcier et ils devaient eux aussi trouver des éléments. Ils devaient le débusquer et l'attraper. De un parce qu'il était un criminel, et de deux, parce qu'il fallait en savoir plus sur la communauté sorcière.

- Mais est-ce dans l'intention de provoquer des blessures et de regarder souffrir les humains, chose qu'un sorcier sadique pourrait faire, ou alors fait-il cela pour fainéantise et alors il vise le point le plus facile. Tirer dans la tête d'un homme relève d'une grande habileté.

Et l'Oeil savait de quoi il parlait. Azraël leva la tête vers lui et son regard transperça le sien. C'était comme si elle cherchait à analyser ses propos. A vrai dire, elle cherchait surtout à savoir s'il disait cela pour montrer sa supériorité masculine face à elle ou alors si c'était tout simplement un élément qu'il cherchait à découvrir et il exposait son idée au groupe. Lorsqu'elle baissa la tête et rompit le contact, l'Oeil put enfin respirer. C'était comme s'il avait été sous tension l'espace de quelques secondes. Cette femme avait un véritable dont pou mettre les gens mal à l'aise, et elle avait une aura plutôt inquiétante. Vraiment, le boss ne les choisissait pas par hasard, il choisissait les meilleurs.

Les meilleurs pour traquer les sorciers.

/… … … … /

- Emily, on a un problème !

La porte du chef du bureau des aurors s'était ouverte à la volée, faisant presque sursauter la chef en question. Presque. Relevant la tête de ses papiers, elle fixa celui qui avait osé la déranger et d'une façon aussi grossière, sans même avoir pris le temps de frapper.

- Monsieur Potter, quelque soit l'urgence du problème, il y a des règles de politesse à …  
- Emily, je ne rigole pas.

Un long soupir franchit les lèvres fines de la trentenaire, et l'exaspération se lisait parfaitement sur son visage, à vrai dire, il exprimait tout le temps de l'exaspération. C'était comme une seconde nature chez elle, le nez toujours froncé comme si quelque chose de particulièrement malodorant était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Enfin, elle était l'une des meilleures aurors et c'est pourquoi elle avait été récemment promu au rang de chef des aurors. D'un geste sec, elle enleva les lunettes de son nez et les posa sur son bureau.

- Je t'écoute.

Matthew poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Pour une fois qu'elle ne le prenait pas de haut et qu'elle acceptait de l'écouter sérieusement. Après tout ils n'avaient que dix ans de différence.

- Des attaques contre les moldus. Tu connais la situation, si nous n'arrêtons pas ce sorcier, le gouvernement moldu va prendre des mesures de plus en plus drastique. Peut être même qu'ils vont rouvrir la chasse aux sorcières.

Emily fronça les sourcils. En quoi cela était-il compliqué ? Il suffisait de retrouver la trace magique de cet homme et de l'arrêter. Matthew sembla lire dans ses pensées et il continua sur sa lancée, voyant qu'elle allait vite clore le sujet.

- Il a disparu des fichiers et impossible de retrouver sa trace. Cependant, nous avons réussi à l'identifier.

Matthew déposa sur le bureau une photo animée du sorcier en question. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de lui. Famille, emploi, lieu de résidence, tous les dossiers avaient disparu. A moins de travailler au ministère ou d'avoir des relations, c'était mission impossible.

- Lance des avis de recherche et des appel à témoins dans toute la communauté sorcière. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui le reconnaîtra. En attendant, vas sur le terrain pour trouver des pistes possibles. Taches de ne pas te faire remarquer.

Matthew hocha la tête, acquiesçant l'ordre de sa supérieure. Il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter le bureau quand elle le rappela.

- Matthew, n'oublies la réunion de ce soir.

Non bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Mais la même question tournait en boucle dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'il voyait Emily : Comment une Potter avait-elle pu épouser un Malefoy ? Emily Malefoy lui jeta un dernier regard, avant de fermer la porte de son bureau, laissant son cousin seul avec ses pensées.

/… … … … /

_Été 2074_

_- Merde ! Fais un peu attention !_

_Un bras massif écarta violemment la jeune fille, allant jusqu'à la projeter contre le mur. Effrayée, elle regarda son père traverser la cuisine, une bouteille de bière à la main et s'asseoir dans le canapé, face à la télévision. Le petite se recroquevilla sur elle-même et regarda la masse passer lentement devant elle jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision. Son cœur battait à la chamade, elle avait peur. Puis, peu à peu, son rythme cardiaque se calma. Rapidement, elle jeta un regard dans le salon, mais le regard de l'homme était rivé sur l'écran et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en détacher. _

_La petite silhouette maigre et fragile se précipita silencieusement dans les escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur l'avant dernière marche qui grinçait. Tout aussi silencieuse, elle entra dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Ce n'était pas un palace, loin de là : le papier peint se décollait à plusieurs endroits, il avait d'ailleurs perdus ses couleurs vives, les rideaux de sa fenêtre étaient sales et troués par endroit, la moquette autrefois blanche avait jaunis et sentait le moisis. Ce n'était pas une chambre d'enfant, mais c'était son seul refuge. _

_- Jilian ! Éteins cette putain de lumière et couches-toi._

_Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la voix grave et rocailleuse de son père, mais celle haut-perchée et nasillarde de sa mère. Rapidement, la petite se déshabilla, mettant à nu son horrible maigreur et sa peau cadavérique parsemée de bleus. Jilian éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous ses draps râpeux. Cependant, ses yeux demeurait ouverts, fixant le mur et tournant le dos à la porte de sa chambre. A cette instant, une petite larme coula le long de sa joue et finit sa course sur l'oreiller, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'aurait pu espérer une petite fille de six ans. _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

_« L'absurdité d'une chose n'est pas une raison contre son existence, _

_c'en est plutôt une condition ». _Nietzsche

Septembre 2089

Boom Boom.

Boom Boom.

Boom Boom.

Le même bruit sourd se répétait continuellement et périodiquement. La balle allait frapper contre le mur, retomber sur le sol et rebondissait pour atterrir dans ses mains. La même mouvement, le même résultat, le même bruit à chaque fois. C'était sa méthode pour faire le vide et réfléchir tranquillement. L'affaire du sorcier occupait son esprit et elle cherchait à le comprendre. La meilleure façon de coincer quelqu'un était de comprendre comment il agissait.

Soudainement, le bruit s'arrêta. Une main, qui n'avait rien à faire là, venait de saisir ladite balle, la sortant de ce fait de ses pensées. Azraël leva les yeux vers celui qui avait osé interrompre. Elle rencontra un regard sombre, les ténèbres les plus noires, l'abysse la plus profonde, c'était tel deux onyx, deux pierres noirs renfermant un démon maléfique. C'était captivant.

- Nerd et l'Oeil vont à l'hôpital pour interroger les victimes sorties du coma. Moi je vais sur le terrain pour savoir comment il a pu les tuer tout en passant inaperçu. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Azraël hocha la tête et se leva sans un mot. C'était une bonne occasion pour se mettre dans la peau de ce sorcier et de le coincer. D'un geste fluide, elle enfila un long manteau de cuir, et alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, le Bourbon l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras. Ce geste lui valut un regard assassin d'Azraël, un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos, il pouvait presque sentir une brise glaciale souffler et s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements. Mais il se fit violence pour ignorer ce sentiment et il lui tendit alors un revolver.

- Au cas où, c'est toujours utile ces choses là.

De son autre main, il lui montra son revolver attaché à sa ceinture, puis il remonta le bas de son pantalon pour montrer un autre revolver attaché à sa cheville. Le regard de la jeune femme s'adoucit quelque peu et descendit sur l'arme qu'il lui tendait. De sa main libre, elle la saisit et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il lui lâcha le bras et la dépassa sans un mot. Azraël regarda le revolver, puis le dos du Kid qui disparaissait peu à peu au loin. Le coin de sa lèvre se souleva doucement, un sourire d'assurance et dangereux, puis elle coinça le revolver à l'arrière de son pantalon avant de se décider à suivre son coéquipier.

La trajet se passa dans le calme, aucun ne pipa mot et c'était mieux ainsi. Ils avaient un point commun, le silence. Le Bourbon Kid conduisait en écoutant du vieux rock et Azraël regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Saint-James Park. Lorsqu'ils descendirent de voiture, la police était présente sur les lieux. D'ailleurs, leur arrivée suscita leur attention, si bien que le commissaire en charge de la patrouille s'avança vers eux.

- Commissaire McMalen, en charge de l'affaire, dit-il en tendant la main en guise de salut. Vous êtes ?

La main tendue fut ignorée, autant par le Bourbon que par Azraël.

- Nous sommes de la brigade _Vox in Rama,_ dirigée par Arnold Dillinger, déclara d'une voix morne le Kid tout en passant à coté de lui pour aller là où tout le monde se trouvait, c'est à dire là où le sorcier s'était placé pour blesser les victimes, ignorant par la même occasion la main tendue.

Tout le monde essayait de comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi cet endroit, à chaque fois, pour tenter de tuer les « moldus », dans le jargon des sorciers. Tandis que le Bourbon discutait avec les policiers pour voir ce qu'ils avaient découvert, Azraël observait les alentours. Ils avaient fait du bon travail pour l'instant : pour blesser les trois dernières victimes, cet endroit était idéal. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les trois plots oranges que la police avait posé pour désigner l'endroit où se trouvait les victimes. Alors elle regarda la place plus précisément.

- Kid, viens voir !

Le Bourbon interrompit sa discussion pour se tourner vers la jeune fille, légèrement agacé de cette façon de l'interpeller et du ton qu'elle avait employé. Néanmoins, il la rejoignit pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention. Le regard de la belle était posée sur une plaque sur laquelle était marquée « placement handicapé ».

- Tu te fous de moi ?

La langue d'Azraël claqua contre son palet, signe de son agacement.

- Réfléchis un peu, tu ne trouves pas que la place handicapée est trop éloignée du bâtiment ?

En effet, un peu plus loin, il y avait une bâtisse qui abritait un petit musée d'art moderne, libre et gratuit pour le plaisir des promeneurs. Le Bourbon fronça les sourcils et son esprit se mit en route.

- Il a créé cette plaque pour que la place soit libre quand il reviendrait et pour s'en aller rapidement une fois le « travail » terminé. Il a donc une voiture.

Sa coéquipière hocha la tête.

- Il ne voulait pas regarder souffrir ses victimes … mais alors pourquoi les tuer, ou les blesser ?

La question demeura en suspend, sans réponse, et l'arrivée de deux autres policiers sur la scène les incita à rentrer pour analyser les choses dans leur élément et sans intrus.

/… … … … /

- Matthew, concentres-toi, ce n'est pas le moment.

Un long et profond soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il ne faisait que regarder ces belles policières moldues tellement sexy dans leur uniforme. Et l'enquêtrice était une pure merveille qui s'était bien trop vite envolée loin de ses yeux. Enfin, ils étaient là pour le boulot et surtout ils devaient faire très attention à ne pas se faire prendre. S'ils apprenaient qu'ils étaient sorciers … en fait il ne valait mieux pas y penser.

- Hé vous ! Vous avez découvert quelque chose de nouveau ?

Le chef de la brigade leur avait posé cette question parce ceux qu'ils étaient censés être devaient interroger les témoins oculaires, et d'éventuel témoin aussi ayant vu une voiture quitter précipitamment. Ils répondirent à la négative avant de se mêler au groupe pour dénicher une ou deux informations qui pourraient être banales du point de vue moldu mais importantes de celui du sorcier. Mais rien, et il avait encore une bonne demi-heure avant que le polynectar ne fasse plus effet : cette potion était parfaite pour ce genre de mission mais vraiment écœurante. Il avait encore ce goût de vomi mélange à de l'eau des toilettes, rien que d'y penser il eut un frisson de dégoût.

- Il faut vite l'attraper, John, chuchota Matthew à son ami et collègue. Il prend de plus en plus de risque et d'initiative. Aujourd'hui, il a blessé deux personnes.

John resta silencieux, regardant les plots fixement, comme si la réponse allait jaillir d'un seul coup, et c'est ce qu'il se passa – littéralement parlant bien sûr. Le sorcier se tourna vers son ami et le prit par les épaules.

- Bordel, Matt, il ne les tue pas.

- Parles moins fort, tu vas attirer l'attention, siffla-t-il entre ses dents à voix basse.

John regarda autour de lui et voyant que personne ne leur prêter attention, il continua, ou plutôt commença son explication.

- Un avada kedavra aurait suffit pour les tuer tout simplement et s'il voulait les voir souffrir, il aurait pu discrètement les enlever et leur faire subir le doloris. Il ne serait pas le premier à faire cela, mais dans ce cas, ici, il les blesse et s'enfuit rapidement.

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux, observant les alentours, faisant leur soit-disant boulot. C'était vraiment un catastrophe. Déjà que les relations sorciers/moldus étaient plus que tendues depuis qu'ils avaient découvert leur univers, mais alors si ce sorcier se mettaient à les blesser et à les tuer … Il fallait à tout prix qu'il le retrouve, par tout les moyens.

- Sinon, comment va ta sœur ?

Question un peu hors sujet, mais au moins cela leur permettait de décompresser un peu. Cette pression allait les tuer.

- Tu connais Kathleen, toujours prête à tendre la main et à aider son prochain. Le métier de médicomage lui va comme un gant.

John eut un petit rire. Il est vrai que l'aînée des Potter était d'une grande générosité et il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle était une sorcière extrêmement douée surtout dans les potions et sortilèges de guérison. Du reste, son niveau en défense contre les forces du mal était lamentable, mais cela lui donnait pas pour autant un coté vulnérable. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs très bien de son sortilège chauve-furie … Les deux sorciers ne restèrent pas longtemps dans le coin : passé le délai du polynectar, ils s'en allèrent discrètement laissant les vrais Nick et Mark reprendre leur place avec un petit trou de mémoire.

/… … … … /

- C'était vraiment toute une affaire.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel devant le sourire amusé qu'affichait son nouveau petit ami. Au fond de lui, c'était encore un enfant, alors les aventures de son fils l'amusaient grandement.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Il va être renvoyé ?

Rien que d'y penser, cela lui coupa l'appétit. Elle laissa sa cuillère dans sa coupe de glace à moitié pleine, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si perturbateur et insolant. Elle croyait pourtant avoir était une bonne mère.

- Il est suspendu pour l'instant mais le proviseur l'a dans le collimateur. A la moindre erreur, il sera définitivement exclu de son école. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

Le jeune homme allongea le bras pour couvrir la main fine et blanche de sa petite amie dans un geste de réconfort et de soutient. Alex n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il était juste impulsif et la mort de son père l'avait affecté. Le réconfort s'immisça en elle lentement, délassant les traits de son visage pour lui donner un air plus serein et moins fatigué. Puis, elle eut un léger sursaut et une sorte de malaise s'installa en elle.

- Excuses-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien !

L'inquiétude se lit un instant sur le visage du jeune homme, mais il disparut rapidement. Sûrement la glace qui avait du mal à passer. Cependant, elle revint bien vite lorsqu'il découvrit une tache sur la robe de son amie, une tache carmin qui s'étendait lentement. La voyant elle aussi, elle se mit à trembler et à vaciller. Il se leva pour lui porter secours, mais une douleur fulgurante le cloua au sol tandis qu'il serrait les mains sur son abdomen. Tout devenait de plus en plus flou mais il pouvait entendre nettement les bruits d'une petite fille qui criait, qui hurlait en voyant l'horrible scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les corps tombaient l'un après l'autre sans qu'aucun coup de feu ne retentisse. Ils tombaient tout simplement, blessé au ventre par une arme inconnue et un tueur invisible.

Les ambulances arrivèrent rapidement sur place et s'occupèrent des blessés pour les emmener à l'hôpital. Au loin, deux personnes regardaient la scène. Ils avaient juste entendu les cris et s'étaient précipités sur les lieux, mais trop tard pour apercevoir un quelconque suspect.

- Trois victimes supplémentaires en moins de 48 heures. Il accélère les choses on dirait.

Azraël ne répondit pas, elle était d'accord avec lui mais perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder. Elle regardait surtout les journalistes qui rodaient autour de la scène de crime pour dénicher telle ou telle information.

- La médiatisation n'arrange pas les choses. C'est comme s'il voulait qu'on le reconnaisse. Comme s'il voulait prouver quelque chose.

Le Bourbon opina d'un geste de la tête tout en sortant son cellulaire. Son pouce composa rapidement un numéro qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de voir avant qu'il ne le porte à son oreille. Le regard fixé à l'horizon, il attendait calmement.

- Rendez-vous à la maison pour réunir nos informations.

Et il raccrocha. Bref, sec, froid, tel un mafieux donnant le point de rendez-vous à ses lascars. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, mais en tout cas, ils avaient quelques indices supplémentaires. Lorsque les deux acolytes retournèrent dans leur cave spéciale, Nerd et l'Oeil les attendaient déjà.

- Il descend ses victimes entre 14h55 et 15h15, à chaque fois.

L'Oeil était fier de sa nouvelle trouvaille et il espérait aussi peut être impressionner leur nouvelle recrue par ses capacités.

- C'est à ce moment là qu'il y a le moins de flics dans les rues. Les services se chevauchent pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un sur place. Le second service commence 15 heures à et le premier se termine à 15h30 et pendant la première demi-heure, ils font l'appel, et pendant la dernière ils rentrent au poste, expliqua Nerd tout en pianotant rapidement sur son ordinateur.

L'Oeil ragea un peu en son for intérieur. C'était à lui de fournir les explications. C'était lui qui voulait impressionner Azraël, Nerd, lui tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était son ordinateur et puis c'est tout. D'ailleurs, trop occupé, les yeux rivé sur l'écran, il ne vit pas son regard assassin. Enfin bref.

- Le sorcier connaît ces horaires, chose que les civils ordinaires ne connaissent pas.

- Il aurait infiltré le service ?

C'était le Kid qui avait parlé, bien que l'Oeil aurait préféré que ce soit la jeune femme, mais celle-ci restait debout, sans rien dire, sans l'ombre d'une expression. Même une statue de marbre était plus expressive. C'était tellement … passionnant. Elle l'intriguait réellement et il espérait entrevoir un bout de sa personnalité, qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, dans tout les sens du terme. Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait Azraël mais un coup de fil le sortit de sa contemplation. Son portable vibrait bruyamment dans sa poche, il se dépêcha de le sortir et de répondre à l'appel.

- Ils font une reconstitution demain.

Tous hochèrent la tête avant de vaquer à leurs occupations sans se douter qu'à quelques kilomètres, cette même phrase était dite.

- Une quoi ?

Matthew poussa un long soupir. Était-il le seul à avoir approfondi ses connaissances sur les moldus ? C'était une bonne chose pour se fondre dans la masse et traquer ce sorcier sans être repéré.

- Une reconstitution, John. Ils essaient de refaire la scène à l'identique pour le comprendre lui et son mode opératoire.

C'était fatiguant de devoir tout expliquer à chaque fois. Sérieusement, il pensait demander à son arrière grand-père de rendre « l'étude des moldus » obligatoire. Après tout, il pouvait le faire : premièrement, c'était le directeur de Poudlard, et deuxièmement, c'était Harry Potter. Enfin, il se promit de l'envoyer un hibou plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait finir son rapport pour Emily et il pourrait enfin aller se coucher.

La nuit passa rapidement, bien trop rapidement au goût de Matthew. Il avait dormi quatre heures tout au plus, et il comptait fortement sur une bonne tasse d'arabica avec une goutte de whisky pur feu. Enveloppé dans son peignoir, sa tasse de café à la main, le sorcier s'avança jusqu'à l'immense baie vitrée de son appartement. Il dominait toute la ville, mais ce n'était pas tant pour le pouvoir qu'il aimait cette vue fantastique, c'était pour apprécier le paysage urbain, pour contempler le lever du soleil et laisser les rayons réchauffer son appartement.

Enfin, l'heure n'était pas à rêvasser. Matthew finit son café d'une traite et l'envoya d'un coup de baguette dans l'évier où il commença à se laver tout seul avant de rejoindre sagement le placard. Vraiment, la magie facilitait bien les choses et permettait de mieux vivre. Parfois, il se demandait comment les moldus pouvaient vivre dans la course, la précipitation, sans profiter des jours qui passent. Il retrouva John dans un café et une fois de plus, ils empruntèrent l'identité des deux policiers tandis que les véritables Nick et Mark dormaient profondément dans un placard fermé à clef magiquement et invisible pour les moldus.

/… … … … /

L'Oeil, le Bourbon Kid et Azraël observait le scène de loin, ne voulant pas se mêler à la populace en uniforme. Ils regardaient les policiers s'activer sans aucun résultat. C'était inutile. Un policier était dans le coffre pour mimer le tueur et voir ce que lui voyait, par où il était susceptible de partir et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. La jeune femme avait les bras croisés et attendait sagement que la séance se termine, le regard morne. Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention : l'attitude de son coéquipier borgne. Il affichait un petit sourire en coin et regardait non pas les policiers s'activer mais les alentours, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose à l'extérieur se passe. Il dut d'ailleurs se sentir observer puisqu'il détacha son regard pour le tourner vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le ton de sa voix était un peu brutal et sec, mais ce qu'il faisait lui échappait totalement, et cela l'inquiétait. Elle détestait ce genre de chose, ne pas savoir les choses à l'avance ; Azraël se sentait menacée et en danger quand elle ne maîtrisait pas les choses. L'Œil leva les mains à hauteur de ses épaules, demandant par ce geste à la jeune femme de se calmer.

- Oh, tout doux la tigresse.

Les sourcils de ladite tigresse se froncèrent d'avantage, et ses yeux revolvers l'assassinèrent littéralement. Il commençait peu à peu à comprendre pourquoi le boss l'avait choisie.

- Ce gars est totalement narcissique et paranoïaque. C'est comme s'il avait besoin de prouver quelque chose, besoin de montrer de quoi il est capable dans un monde où il est sous-estimé.

Azraël fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, et le bruit perpétuel des doigts de Nerd s'enfonçant sur les touches de son mini-pc l'empêchait de réfléchir.

« Et maintenant nous retrouvons Peter Conelly en direct de Central Park pour un flash info sur un tueur qui sévit dans les environs. »

« Grâce à des sources anonymes nous avons su que la police effectuait une reconstitution et toujours selon ces sources, ce tueur pourrait être un policier de la brigade de Central. Nous avons … »

Azraël jeta un œil sur la vidéo qui passait sur l'écran de Nerd.

- Comment ont-ils su qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un policier ?

La question de la jeune femme trouva sa réponse dans le sourire de l'Oeil. Lui ? Pourquoi faire cela, cette diffusion impliquait directement les officiers. Le silence se fit dans le groupe suite à cela, et ils continuèrent à observer la scène. Une heure s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe, et les officiers s'apprêtait à remballer. Vraiment quelle connerie il avait fait ! Azraël se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers celui qui avait joué le rôle du sorcier tueur. Peut être qu'il avait eu une certaine vision des choses, cela pourrait peut être les aider.

Alors qu'elle marchait vers lui, elle vit le temps ralentir, comme au cinéma lorsque quelque chose d'affreux allait se produire. Un rayon d'un vert étincelant la frôla de peu, elle tourna la tête pour le regarder foncer en direction du policier. Le rayon le percuta de plein fouet, au bout milieu de la poitrine. Son corps se cambra, le visage se tourna vers le ciel, puis il s'écroula, demeurant immobile. Le temps reprit alors son cour normal et Azraël se sentait presque perdue. Elle sentit à peine quelqu'un lui saisir le bras et l'inciter à se baisser, la protégeant d'autres éventuelles attaques. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le corps du policier, inerte, le regard vide et figé dans une expression de terreur.

- Tout va bien ?

Deux mains lui prirent avec douceur les bras pour l'aider à se relever. Azraël se laissa faire et se retourna pour découvrir son interlocuteur. Elle ne se souvint que de son regard d'un marron clair tirant sur le vert, un regard exquis, le reste, elle n'eut pas le temps de le détailler puisqu'il avait vite tourné les talons pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Son esprit se remit bien vite en route et son visage reprit son masque de marbre.

- Intéressant !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, l'Oeil ? Répondit Azraël sèchement.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire amusé avant de continuer.

- Et bien, nous sommes passés d'une personne qui cherche simplement à blesser, à une personne qui cherche à tuer.

- Il est mort sur le coup cette fois-ci, pas de blessure apparente ni rien. Sûrement un de leur sortilège qui arrête directement le cœur. Crise cardiaque, continua le Bourbon Kid en s'approchant lui aussi du corps.

- Je ne laisse personne tirer gloire de mon œuvre, murmura Nerd d'une voix faible, comme s'il parlait plus à lui même qu'autre chose.

Azraël resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle avait vu beaucoup de détraqués et d'un coté cela l'aidait beaucoup aujourd'hui à les comprendre. Elle revint sur l'élément de base : la blessure. Il blesse mais ne tue pas. Il ne prend pas de contact avec les média donc il veut être reconnu dans un domaine spécial … Soudain, la réponse lui vint !

- L'hôpital, dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres.

Quelques mètres plus loin …

- Oui, c'est ça ! Ça colle ! Il les blesserait pour les guérir et prouver que c'est un bon médecin.

Matthew opina de la tête tout en buvant une gorgée de polynectar.

- Toi, tu fréquentes trop ma sœur !

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, mais, réfléchis. Regardes, dit-il en sortant une carte de sa poche. Les zones se trouvent toutes dans un rayon proche d'un hôpital. Il y en a deux !

Matthew observa la carte et il devait bien avouer que John marquait un point. Et s'il avait raison, alors ils devaient se dépêcher pour arrêter le sorcier avant que les moldus ne le trouve. S'ils l'attrapaient vivant … D'un commun accord, ils quittèrent les lieux et se précipitèrent dans l'hôpital le plus proche.

Du coté moldu …

Tous les quatre en voiture, ils se précipitèrent dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Ils devaient faire vite pour ne pas effrayer le sorcier.

- Il veut jouer le rôle du héros … Arrogant, vaniteux, se sent supérieur à tout ceux qui l'entourent.

- Tu fais le profil de tous les chirurgiens de la planète, l'Oeil, rétorqua le Bourbon en jetant son mégot de cigarette par la fenêtre.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent sur place et trouvèrent le seul chirurgien d'une telle arrogance. Mais il trouva vite un alibi, alibi que le Bourbon et Azraël allait vérifier. Apparemment, lors de la fusillade, il se trouvait en compagnie d'une urgentiste.

- Ce n'est pas lui, confia-t-elle alors au Kid qui resta silencieux, l'incitant à continuer. Ce chirurgien est déjà reconnu pour ses faits, le sorcier n'est personne, c'est un gars de tous les jours. Et j'ai aussi remarqué que les urgences et le policier du coin avaient les même horaires de changement.

Ça collait parfaitement. Il blessait ses victimes entre 14h55 et 15h15 non pas parce qu'il y avait moins de policiers dans la rue mais parce qu'il travaillait aux Urgences.

- Excusez-moi, demanda le Bourbon à l'une des urgentistes présentes. Est-ce que vous avez engagé du personnel récemment ?

- Non ! Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai des patients qui attendent.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, le Bourbon l'arrêta en la prenant par l'épaule et en la retournant.

- Réfléchissez, ce pourrait-être un dangereux meurtrier ! Il est vaniteux, impolis, distant, n'assume pas ses erreurs, et il arrive souvent en retard lors des changements.

Le visage de la jeune femme perdit instantanément toutes ses couleurs. Dans son regard on put y lire de la peur.

- Oh mon dieu. C'est André Vanyt.

- Est-ce qu'il travaille aujourd'hui ? Gardez votre calme et répondez par un hochement de la tête.

La jeune femme hocha la tête positivement. Le Bourbon et Azraël se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ils devaient être prudent et surtout il fallait prévenir les autres. Tandis que le Bourbon restait dans le coin pour assurer les lieux, Azraël s'apprêta à quitter les lieux. Cependant, elle se retrouva face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, le visage froid et fou et surtout pointant une sorte de bâton dans sa direction. Alors elle sut instantanément que c'était Lui.

/… … … … /

_Mai 2074_

_- Tu refais ça encore une fois, je te tue ! Sale gamine. _

_Jillian était allongée à même le sol, se tenant la joue rougie par le coup violent que son père venait de lui asséner. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle n'avait rien fait. C'était arrivé tout seul. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Lorsque son regard se tourna, elle croisa le visage de sa mère, sa mère qui recula d'un pas et qui lui tourna le dos. La laissant seule dans le salon en désordre. _

_Ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était arrivé tout seul. _

_- Maman, j'ai rien fait._

_Mais sa mère ne l'entendait pas. Elle montait les escalier, le regard perdu dans le vide. Jillian était triste de la voir ainsi, alors après quelques minutes, le temps que ses larmes se tarissent, elle monta dans sa chambre. La porte était entrouverte et elle resta là, observant le spectacle que lui offrait sa mère. _

_- Protégez-nous du démon, seigneur. Protégez notre maison, chassez le diable. _

_Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'était pas un démon, elle n'était pas possédée. La petite fille retourna dans sa chambre, et là, elle se promit de ne plus penser à des choses mauvaises pour ne plus attirer le diable et être une bonne fille. _


End file.
